ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Amazing World of Gumball: The Slender
'The Slender '''is a upcoming episode of ''The Amazing World of Gumball. Synopsis Tobias dares Gumball and Darwin to go into the dark forest at night to find the eight pages of the Slenderman. Plot The episode starts out with the kids on the bus on the way to school. Gumball tells to Darwin that he is not feeling any "thrill" in his life, so he trys to find something scary to do. Latter in the hallways, Tobias is telling a scary story tale to the other kids. He says that there is something called the "Slenderman". He says that he comes out at night and only appears in the dark forest, so he can scare people. He also says that there are eight pages of him there too, in other ways they are clues to being rich, but nobody knows. Gumball says to the other kids that all that stuff Tobias said is fake. But then he dares Gumball to go into the dark forest at night, and bring back the eight pages. Gumball didn't want to, but he didn't wanted to be called a "coward" anymore, so accepts Tobias's dare. Latter that night, Gumball made a dummy of himself and put it in his bed. Darwin comes with him, because he doesn't want Gumball to go in there alone. Then when they arrive at the entrance of the dark forrest, there is a sign there that says "DO NOT ENTER! SLENDER INSIDE!" Darwin says that he is scared and doesn't want to go in, but he keep his promise and came along with him. They are now in the forest. Since it was dark, Gumball brought his flashlight to see. As they come up to a tree, there is a piece of paper that says, "Don't Look Back". Gumball thinks a joke that Tobias placed here, so they continued on into the forest. As they continued thier search, they kept on finding pages that said stuff like, "Leave Me Alone", and "Watch where you step".Gumball remembered that Tobias said that there was eight pages, and they already found seven, and there was still no sign of the Slenderman. Then they finally found the last page. When all of a sudden, someone came up and spooked them really hard And Scorpion Said Sub-Zero Will See This. They were really scared, but it was only Tobias. He said that he planned the whole thing all along. Gumball and Darwin were kinda mad at him, but in the end, they all had a great laugh, and Tobias said that he was sorry for scarring them, so they all headed home. On the way home, Darwin said that he heard something in the bushes. Gumball said it was probably just a squirrel. But then Tobias said that he heard the same thing. Then Gumball heard it too. Something was starting to freak them out. Then they heard someone walking behind them. When they turned around to see who it was, they saw only a figure in a black suit, with no face, and had tenticales. Tobias yelled out, "ITS THE SLENDERMAN! HE'S REAL!" So they all started to run for thier lives. While they were running, Gumball yelled out, "I'M GONNA KILL FOR THIS, TOBIAS!" When Darwin said, "I THINK THE SLENDERMAN'S GONNA TAKE CARE OF THAT FOR US!" They all kept on running from the Slenderman, who keep telling them to give back the pages, trying to keep thier lives. Darwin said that he couldn't run anymore. But then Gumball saw the exit, so Darwin tried to keep on running. They finally made it out of there alive, and Tobias said that he was really sorry for all this. Gumball forviged him. All the pages were missing, but Gumball said that he wasn't going back in there. Darwin and Tobias agreed. When Gumball and Darwin made it back home, Nicole was outside on the front porch. She was furious and asked them where they were. When they said that they were in the dark forest, looking for the pages of the Slenderman, she said that she felt bad for them, and told them to go to bed, so that nothing else would happen to them again. The episode ends with them in thier bedrooms with Gumball saying, "That was a thrill!" Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Tobias *Slenderman Minor Characters *Nicole *Penny *Carrie *Skydancer *Carmen *Rachel *Ocho *Anton *Tina *Alan *Rob *Dolly *Bobert *Rocky *Mr. Small *Scorpion (Cameo) *Sub-Zero (Mentioned) *Reptile (Debut) Trivia *This is the first "horror" episode in the series. *Jim Parsons guest stars as the Slenderman. Category:The Amazing World of Gumball Category:Episodes Category:Cartoon Network Category:Cartoon Network shows Category:Mortal Kombat Category:Immortals